


Turquoise

by nightforts



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightforts/pseuds/nightforts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>absolute (random) fluff in which Sharrkan thinks he knows Yamraiha's favourite colour, but does he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almakarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almakarma/gifts).



He turned his back to the stone wall which cast its shadow on the fine white sands underneath his feet. Before him lay the endless sea and a white horizon barely acknowledging where the water ended and the sky began. He watched the waves come charging forward only to become undone as they reached the shore, leaving white foam behind them on their battlefield. Sharrkan cleared his mind and let the sound of the birds, lazily flying in circles above his head, to mix in with that of the waves, the wind and the silence of Sindria, still fast asleep after midnight celebrations.

He chose the wind as his enemy and smiled, gripping his sword. He had woken up unusually early and had retreated to one of his favourite training spots as he found empty streets unnatural. Sharrkan usually trained in the palace with the sounds of the bustling markets ringing in his ears. He liked the noise, the feverish activity and the intoxicating fragrance of the spices, but there was something about this place in a small, secluded lagoon that made him treasure it and not want to share its location with anyone else.

As the sun rose to its full glory Sharrkan felt his arms growing heavy and he paused to catch his breath and sit on the sand, watching the sea in its many shades of blue. It was emerald far away, embracing tall rocks. It was light blue furthest away, melting into the horizon, and at Sharrkan’s feet. And not far away the sea was a bright shade of blue, no, of turquoise.

Turquoise like long hair flowing elegantly in the wind.

He buried his face in his arms, chasing the thoughts away and decided on a bath before heading to the palace for the breakfast feast. But the thoughts lingered at the back of his mind, refusing to be washed away. As he got out of the water and cast a last glance at the sea he decided that turquoise might just be his favourite colour.

 

-

 

“Hey, Pisti, come back, I have a serious matter to discuss with you.”

Pisti stopped in her tracks and braced herself. The word ‘serious’ she associated with the smell of ink, excruciating pain, an angry Ja’far and incredible boredom. She had opted out of running away only because she knew that Sharrkan shared her fear of paperwork and had most likely come to warn her and above all, because his tone matched his words.

“What is it?”

He could tell from her strained smile that something was off and realised how official he must have sounded. He let out a chuckle and put his arm around Pisti’s neck so he could whisper.

“Remember at the last Mahrajan when I helped you fend off some persistent admirers?”

Her smile was now as radiant as always, all paperwork nightmares forgotten.

“It’s not like I couldn’t handle them, but your help was much appreciated.”

‘This is emotional blackmail’, she thought, but went along with it.

“Or when I brought you back that fine liquor from my last trip with Sinbad?”

Pisti clasped her hands together, remembering the exquisite taste. “Oh, that was so good, but it gave me such a headache in the morning.”

She was good at this, but Sharrkan had other ways to tempt her and decided it was time to lay his cards on the table.

“Name your price,” he said, letting go of Pisti to face her.

“It depends on what kind of favour you have to ask.” Since he was playing this game it was either a huge favour or he didn’t want her asking questions or both.

He put his hand around her again and leaned in to whisper in utmost secrecy: “Say, Pisti, what is Yamraiha’s favourite colour?”

She started giggling, proud that she had been almost right. Then her eyes changed and there was almost something mischievous about her smile.

“You’ll have the answer by tomorrow, but payment is two trays of sweets to be delivered by tonight to my chamber.”

Sharrkan sighted and pretended to grudgingly accept.

“Deal.”

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Pisti shouted after him as he made for the palace, more at rest.

 

-

 

Walking back from his hidden training spot on the coast Sharrkan’s thoughts were tinted turquoise. He wondered if the colour would suit him and let his mind drift to the purchase of a new robe. Yet the image of Yamraiha embellished by the sun kept drifting back and from there his thoughts somehow disintegrated and oddly he was left wondering if turquoise really was her favourite colour. They were all under that impression, but he could not recall ever receiving official confirmation. Sure, it was beyond trivial, but because of that it felt incredibly important. So he would go ask her.

Wait no, how could he do that? He couldn’t just ask it casually, it would feel odd. It wasn’t something they would ever discuss and he even started questioning the validity of his quest. Turquoise or some other shade of blue had to be her favourite colour, that of her hair or eyes or water magic. Yamraiha seemed made of water sometimes, as she walked and fought with elegant, fluid motions and she was calm as the sea, but easily agitated by a breeze and hiding power greater than a storm’s inside her. He found himself wandering if her lips tasted like the sea and realised he had strayed too far from the point.

The point… the point was that he couldn’t ask her and had to find this out some other way. Fully aware how much of an idiot he was being, he decided to track down Pisti.

 

-

 

“Pink.”

“Huh?”

Sharrkan had filled Pisti’s chamber with trays of sweets and she had taken him and Spartos out for drinks and so it had been only him and Pisti drinking impressive quantities of wine and now he was leaning against a pillar trying to find his room. And it might have been his mind playing tricks on him but he was almost certain that Yamraiha was standing before him, blushing slightly.

She cleared her voice and added some clarification: “My favourite colour is pink, but really I like all pastels and all the shades of the sea.”

Sharrkan smiled. He had been right to wonder about it that morning; it really wasn’t as they all thought. In one fluid motion he hugged her loosely and whispered ‘That’s great!’ in her ear. He was so warm and so close and smelled so nice, of spices and the sea and herbs and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer in a tight hug.

He gazed at the stars behind her and she rested her head on his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes  
> (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
